


3rd Year

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545724
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

As Harry moved down the stairs, voices came from below.  
,,I'm warning you, Hermione! Keep that bloody beast of yours away.from Scabbers or I'll turn it into a tea cozy." said Ron.  
,,He's a cat, Ronald! What do you expect? It's in his nature."  
As Harry reached bottom, he found Ron Weasley protectively cradling Scabbers, while Hermione Grander did her best to restrain a hissing Crookshanks. The two were arguing and people around them were laughing. Harry recognised Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and another two boys: Eunhyuk and Donghae.  
They turned around to look at Harry ,,Harry."  
×××  
As Ron smoothed the dog-eared clipping onto the table,  
Harry studied the newspaper, other boys talking about something else. Hermione ignored it, stroking Crookshanks.  
,,Egypt! What's it like?" asked Harry.  
,,Brilliant. It's got loads of old stuff. Mummies. Death masks. Tombs -"  
,,You know, the ancient Egyptians of the Nile River delta worshipped the cat goddess Bast." said Hermione.  
Ron glared stonily at Hermione, then turned back to Harry ,,I also got a new wand."  
Just then, a commotion was heard. The Weasleys - Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Arthur, and Molly - arrived en masse, laden with purchases from Diagon Alley.  
,,Not flashing that clipping about again, are you, Ron?" asked George.  
Hermione looked at Kyuhyun and frowned. From his under his sleeve was showing bandage.  
,,What happened?"  
Kyuhyun looked at her, then at his arm and hid it ,,Nothing."  
Hermione frowned, but let it go.  
,,It's good to see you, Harry." said Mr. Weasley and took Harry away.  
×××  
The train aisle was full of students. Harry, Ron and Hermione with Kyuhyun and Ryeowook worked their way down the aisle, looking for an empty compartment. Leeteuk went to sit with Kangin and others somewhere else.  
,,I didn't mean to blow her up. I just…" said Harry, visibly troubled ,,… lost control."  
,,Brilliant!" said Ron.  
,,Honestly, Ron, it's not funny." frowned Kyuhyun.  
,,Harry's lucky he wasn't expelled." agreed Hermione.  
,,I still think it was brilliant."  
A copy of the The Monster Book of Monsters scuttled crab-like down the aisle, pursued by Neville Longbottom ,,Hi, guys."  
,,Hi, Neville."  
As he bumped past, Hermione nodded to a compartment ,,C'mon. We're in here."  
As they slipped inside, they found a man in shabby robes slumped against the window, asleep. He looked ill, exhausted. The five eyed him warily. Whispering ,,Who d'you reckon he is?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Professor R.J. Lupin." said Hermione and Kyuhyun.  
,,You know everything. How is it they know everything?" asked Ron.  
,,It's on his case." shrugged Kyuhyun, Hermione pointed. Stamped in peeling letters on a battered.case was "Professor R.J. Lupin."  
,,Is he really asleep?" asked Harry.  
,,Seems to be. Why? What is it, Harry?" said Hermione  
,,Close the door."  
The rest exchanged a curious glance, then Ryeowook rised, sliding the door shut.  
×××  
Storm clouds, like dark ghosts, tossed sheets of rain onto the scarlet engine as it headed north.

The four friends stared at Harry, faces stricken in the lantern light that now glowed in the compartment. Crookshanks slumbered in his cage.  
,,Let me get this straight. Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban to come after you?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Yes." nodded Harry.  
,,But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean… eventually?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Sure - Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderouslunatic…" said Ron.  
Just then, the compartment rattled. Lanterns flickering.  
The train lurched, beginning to slow. Hermione slid down the seat, pinning Ron against the window. They exchanged  
an awkward glance, then Hermione carefully slid to the  
other end of the seat and glanced at her watch, frowning ,,Why're we stopping? We can't be there yet…"  
Kyuhyun rised, sliding open the door and peering into the corridor  
All along the carriage, heads looked out curiously. Then the train jerked, the car swayed, making Kyuhyun fall to the ground, the lamps running along the ceiling flickered and died. One by one. Until all was dark.  
,,What's going on?" asked Ron.  
,,Dunno… Maybe we've broken down?" asked Harry.  
,,Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" yelped Hermione.  
Ron, a dark silhouette against the window, wiped a patch of condensation from the window ,,There's something moving out there. I think… people are coming aboard."  
Suddenly the car swayed violently righting itself. The  
metal window trim at Ron's fingertips began to vibrate.  
,,Bloody hell. What's happening?" asked Ron and Ryeowook gasped.  
A soft crackling filled the car and flames bloomed in the hands of R.J. Lupin. In the shivering light, his face looked tired and gray, but his eyes were alert. Wary.  
,,Don't. Move."  
A hand - slimy and scabbed - a hand of death - gripped the half-open compartment door, pushing it aside. It revealed a towering, cloaked figure, its face hidden beneath its black hood. Crookshanks' hair rised and as she hissed the folds of the hood trembled. A chill, rattling intake of air is heard. The flames in Lupin's hands sputtered.  
Kyuhyun stared at the thing as another one followed inside. He knew what they were, but that didn't help him in the slightest. Especially when it came over to him.  
He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream… But all he could do was sit there and stare, unable to move. The world was spinning and getting colder each second.  
Then Lupin stood up, bright white light erupting from his wand. The things disappeared hurriedly and Kyuhyun blinked rapidly, tears on his cheeks unnoticed. He noticed Harry on the ground. Unconscious.  
Hermione kneeled next to Harry, shaking him gently. Kyuhyun dragged himself up from the floor into the seat, still shaking. Lupin hold something in front of him. When he looked up he recognised chocolate ,,Eat. It'll help."  
,,Thanks…" whispered younger, taking a piece.  
×××  
,,What was that - that thing?" asked Harry once he was again and eating piece of chocolate.  
,,A Dementor." muttered Kyuhyun darkly ,,One of the guards of Azkaban."  
,,It's gone now." assured him Lupin.  
Harry frowned in confusion.  
Ryeowook was sitting next to Kyuhyun, practically glued to his side ,,It was searching the train, Harry. For Sirius Black."  
,,I need to have a word with the driver. Excuse me." said Lupin, leaving the chocolate behind ,,Eat. It'll help."  
As he left, Harry turned to others ,,What happened to me?"  
,,Well, you sort of went… rigid. We thought maybe you were having a fit or something." said Ron.  
,,And did either of you? You know… pass out?"  
,,No. I felt… weird. Like I'd never be cheerful again. But… no."  
Harry turned to Hermione. She shook her head ,,I was trembling. Cold. But then… Professor Lupin made it go  
away…"  
Harry looked at other two. Ryeowook shook his head, but Kyuhyun just stared out of the window.  
,,But someone was screaming. A woman." said Harry. Hermione, Ron and Ryeowook glanced nervously at each other.  
,,No one was screaming, Harry." said Ryeowook.  
Harry looked to the window, confused. He saw Kyuhyun's frowning reflection.  
,,I…" started Kyuhyun unsurely, making everyone look at him ,,I have to tell you something."  
He turned to look at them and tucked up sleeve on his left arm. He had bandage covering his arm from wrist to elbow.  
,,What happened to you?" gasped Ron. Kyuhyun's face was tense as he took out the bandage to reveal one word which was written in his skin, bloddied places forming a scrub.  
,Blood traitor'  
,,My… my grandma found out I'm friends with you… She wasn't happy…" muttered Kyuhyun, hiding the scar under his shirt again.  
,,Your grandma did that?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Why didn't your parents stop her?" asked Ron at the same time.  
,,They don't know." said Kyuhyun, drawing away from them  
,,You didn't te them?"  
,,…no…"  
×××  
When they exited the train Leeteuk and Heechul immediately ran up to them.  
,,Are you all okay?" asked Leeteuk, while Heechul wordlessly hugged Ryeowook. Younger looked shocked, but hugged his brother back.


	2. Chapter 2

At the High Table, Lupin sat with Severus Snape, Minerva  
McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore. Under them was the choir, singing to the strains of a Harpsichord, in hands a quintet of toads (one of which - Trevor - belonged to Neville Longbottom, who looked on with pride).  
Argus Filch, Hogwarts' caretaker, stood grimly to the side as red-eyed Mrs. Norris switched her tail at his feet. As the choir's song concluded, Dumbledore rised, beaming over the sea of black hats ,,Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair…"  
McGonagall cleared her throat.  
,,Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."  
Amid scattered applause, Harry, Ron, Hermione clapped loudly.  
,,Of course! That's why he knew to give you the chocolate, Harry." said Hermione.  
,,As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!"  
The six friends, each at their table, staref at each other, stunned, then applauded vigorously. Hagrid turned ruby red, rised, and nearly toppled the staff table, sending  
water goblets weaving.  
Dumbledore turned grave ,,Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban."  
A murmur of apprehension fillef the hall. At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy, flanked by the ever present Crabbe and Goyle, catched Harry's eye, feigning a dead faint. Kyuhyun glared from his table.  
,,The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."  
×××  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Kyuhyun sat on fat little pouffes in a murky, incense-laden room, along with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and others.  
,,Welcome, my children. In this  
room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess…" a crimson scrim fluttered and Sybil Trelawney, Divination  
Professor, glided dramatically Into view, eyes huge and bug-like behind enormous glasses ,,…the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye."  
,,What rubbish." muttered Hermione under her breath.  
Ron spun, frowning at Hermione ,,Where'd you come from?"  
,,Me? I've been here all along."  
Professor Trelawney spun on Neville ,,You, boy! Is your grandmother well?"  
,,I… I think so." said Neville.  
,,I wouldn't be so sure of that. The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally… the crystal ball." she eyed Parvati ,,By the way, dear, beware a redhaired man."  
Parvati eyed Ron dubiously, edging her pouffe away.  
,,Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And in late spring, one of our number will… leave us forever."  
As the class exchanged uneasy glances, Trelawney smiled  
brightly ,,Well then. Shall we?"  
Kyuhyun and Hermione exchanged a glance, both calling bullsh*t.  
Harry, sitting opposite Ron now, frowned at the leaves, consulting the symbols in the textbook (Unfogging the Future) at his elbow. Trelawney walked amongst them, robes flowing ,,Broaden your minds, my dears. And allow your eyes to see… beyond."  
Trelawney took Lavender Brown's cup, peering inside ,,A five-leaf clover… You can expect to wake with a horrible rash tomorrow morning, dear." then, casually ,,Mr. Longbottom, after you've broken your first cup…"  
Ca-chink! Neville fumbled the cup in his hands and the  
brittle crash of china was heard.  
,,… would you be so kind as to select one of the blue ones? I'm rather partial to the pink." she paused by Ron ,,What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?"  
,,Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and  
suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So… he's going to suffer but be very happy about it." said Ron.  
Professor Trelawney took the cup, peered inside, and  
gasped.  
,,What is it, Professor?" asked Parvati.  
Trelawney regarded Harry with a mixture of pity and fear ,,My dear boy… You have the Grim."  
,,The Grin? What's the Grin?" asked Seamus.  
,,The Grim. Not the grin, you idiot." said Parvati.  
,,But what does it mean, Professor?" asked Dean  
,,'The Grim...'" all turned to see Lavender bent over her textbook ,,'Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen… of death.'"  
Harry peered into his cup.  
×××  
,,You don't actually trust her, do you?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Why? Don't you believe in this sort of thing?" asked Harry.  
,,No. I think the teacher is overly dramatic and… not exactly reliable."  
,,Then why are you taking it?" asked Ron.  
,,I was tired and wasn't thinking properly."  
,,Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." said Hermione.  
,,Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,A fair few."  
,,Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once." said Ron.  
,,Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?" she started mimicking Trelawney ,,Broaden your minds…"  
×××  
Shindong was sitting at the table with others. Kyuhyun sitting opposite of him. The two were in the middle of throwing meatballs at each other with their spoons when someone came behind Kyuhyun ,,Are you Kyuhyun?" asked the boy.  
Kyuhyun turned around and meatball smacked right into side of his head. Others started to laugh, but he could only stare at Gryffindor boy behind him ,,Yes…" he said, his voice higher then ususal.  
,,I'm Siwon… Professor McGonagall send me to… uh…" the boy seemed embarrassed ,,I need tutoring and she said you could help…"  
Kyuhyun nodded ,,Sure…"  
Siwon smiled at him ,,Thanks… Is Thursday afternoon alright…?"  
,,…Yes…"  
The boy left and Kyuhyun turned back to his friends who stated at him, Eunhyuk chuckling.  
,,What?" asked Ravenclaw,his face red.  
,,Someone's in love~" said Shindong. Kyuhyun frowned ,,How can I be in love when I just met him?"  
,,You should've seen yourself." said Ryeowook, only half-joking.  
×××  
At the dinner they were all sitting at Gryffindor table listening to Draco talking about how he could've died when Seamus yelled ,,He's been sighted!"  
They turned. Seamus and the other Gryffindors were huddled over a copy of The Daily Prophet.  
,,Who?" asked Ron.  
But the photograph on the Prophet's front page provided a chilling answer: Sirius Black. Hermione read over the shoulders of others, whispering half to herself ,,Achintee That's not far from here…"  
,,You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,With the Dementors at every entrance?" asked Lavender.  
,,Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?" asked Siwon, meeting Kyuhyun's eyes.  
As a flicker of fear passed through Harry's face, Bem, a Nigerian boy, stared grimly at the grainy image of Black ,,That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a little changes for my story to function: DADA is shared between all houses but is divided by how skilled the kids are. I did it so our group can stay together. Hope you don't mind!

A tall wardrobe rattled violently as Harry, Ron and several classmates regard it warily.  
,,Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?" asked Lupin.  
,,That's a Boggart, that is." said Seamus in hushed voice.  
,,Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Boggart looks like?"  
,,No one knows."  
Ron jumped, glanced at Hermione, then whispered to Harry and Ryeowook ,,When'd she get here?"  
,,Boggarts are shape-shifters." continued Hermione ,,They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so -"  
,,Terrifying, yes." Lupin took the sentence from her ,,Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Boggart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please… Riddikulus!"  
,,Riddikulus!" said everyone.  
,,It's this class that's ridiculous." muttered Draco softly.  
,,Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Boggart off is…  
laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?"  
Neville eyed the rattling wardrobe, stepping forward queasily.  
,,What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"  
,,Profter… Snafpt…" muttered Neville.  
,,Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."  
,,Professor Snape." said the boy more clearly.  
Everyone laughed good-naturedly. Lupin nodded thoughtfully ,,Hmmm… yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"  
,,Yes, but I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."  
,,It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?"  
Neville closed his eyes ,,She carries a red handbag…"  
,,That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will.  
Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do…"  
Lupin leaned close to Neville, whispering. Neville's eyes  
popped open in shock.  
,,You can do this, Neville."  
Neville nodded nervously, taking a deep breath.  
,,Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!"  
Sparks jet from Lupin's wand, striking the doorknob, and  
the wardrobe burst open. Instantly, Snape appeared, eyes  
flashing hideously as he stalked forward. Neville backed  
away in fright.  
,,Think, Neville. Think!" said Lupin.  
,,R-r-riddikulus!"  
Crack! Snape stumbled in a flash of light and reappeared… in a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering moth-eaten hat, and crimson handbag. Instantly, the class roared (except for Draco and his fellow Slytherins).  
Neville blinked, amazed, then slowly, grinned himself. Lupin dropped the needle on an old gramaphone. As a scratchy rhumba filled the room, he pointed to Ron.  
Snape dissolved into a mad whirling mass, then mutated into a giant spider. As Ron gasped, his friends exchanged an uncertain glance. Lupin put his hands on Ron's shoulders to steady him. Ron raised his wand ,,Riddikulus!"  
Crack! Roller skates materialized on the spider's hairy feet and it began to shuffle crazily in place.  
Instantly, Ron relaxed as the class' laughter rang out.  
,,Ryeowook!" called Lupin.  
As Ryeowook stepped up the spider became a giant cobra.  
,,Riddikulus!"  
The cobra's hooded head bobbed back and forth, transforming into a jack-in-the-box. Lupin grinned ,,Next!"  
He saw Harry stepping forward expectantly. Concern flickered through Lupin's face. The Jack-In-The-Box  
pivoted on its spring, its face tumbling toward Harry, becoming more sinister, transforming into a Dementor. Harry started to raise his wand, then froze, transfixed. The Dementor loomed closer and closer, when Lupin stepped between, snapping his wand.  
Crack! The Dementor vanished and a roiling mist appeared, which became clouds. Something glowed within the clouds, white, silvery and round…  
,,Riddikulus!"  
Pop! The orb deflated like a punctured balloon, whizzed  
crazily about the room, then darted back into the wardrobe. The door slammed shut and the class cheered.  
,,Well done, everyone. I think that's enough excitement for today."  
As the students exited, chattering loudly, only Harry, subdued, remained behind. At the doorway, Lupin glanced  
back, exchanged a private glance with him. As he exited and Harry was dragged out by his friends the wardrobe gave one last rattle.  
×××  
,,Don't worry Harry. You still endedq better than Kyuhyun." said Leeteuk, trying to cheer Harry up. Kyuhyun glared at him from across the table and Leeteuk gave him an apologetic look.  
,,Why? What happened?" asked KangIn curiously.  
,,I had a panic attack. Professor had to.drag me out of the classroom." muttered Kyuhyun, his eyes still a little red.  
Others were quiet for a moment.  
,,What did the boggart look like?" asked Ryeowook carefully. Kyuhyun poked his lunch ,,I don't want to talk about it."  
Leeteuk watched him with worry.  
×××  
Kyuhyun was sitting at the library, scratching the scar in his arm through the shirt.  
,,Hey, sorry I'm late. Friend didn't want to let me go."  
He looked up to see Siwon sitting opposite him, grinning. Kyuhyun smiled ,,It's okay. So. What do you need help with?"  
,,Uh… Everything."  
They both chuckled.  
×××  
A great buzzing queue of students, Third Years and older, each clutching a permission form - passef by a glowering Filch.  
,,Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." said McGonagall.  
Harry approached her, but before he could utter a syllable ,,No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter."  
Shindong coming around looked at Harry sadly.  
,,Yes, Professor, but I thought if you said I could go -"  
,,But I don't say so. A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate. I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word."  
Others, watching Harry expectantly from across the way, saw him turn, shaking his head. Their faces fell. Harry raised his hand in farewell. He watched them go.  
×××  
They were laughing when suddenly a snowball flew right in Kyuhyun's face.  
,,Hey!" he turned around to see his roommates laughing at him.  
,,When you can't hear us what are we supposed to do?!" asked Jimin.  
Hermione started to laugh even more as Kyuhyun started chasing the three with snow in his hands.  
After few minutes all of them has snow everywhere, Donghae's hair were completely white just like Eunhyuk's clothes.  
Kang-In scooped Leeteuk in his arms and threw him in huge pile of snow. Leeteuk stood up and dragged him down as well.  
×××  
,,And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on colorcoded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" said Leeteuk excitedly when they were sitting with Harry in great hall.  
,,And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees - and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!" said Ron.  
Harry nodded, picking quietly through the spray of brilliantly colored sweets on the table. Hermione notices ,,But, I mean, after awhile, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, guys?"  
,,Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing." nodded Ryeowook.  
,,Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope." said Ron, placing a small glass spinning top on the table ,,If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that…"  
,,Sirius Black's trying to kill me." Harry looked up, grinning at them ,,I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this." he eyed the Sneakoscope ,,Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt."  
With that, Harry popped a pepper imp into his mouth.  
,,Oh, careful of those, they'll make your…"  
On cue, smoke curled from Harry's ears and nose.  
,,Never mind." laughed Kyuhyun.  
×××  
Leeteuk and Ryeowook were hurrying up the stairs when something swished by and Ryeowook fell down. He yelped and closed his eyes, waiting to hit the ground… But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see a boy with Slytherin uniform. They looked at each other for a second before the boy grinned ,,I think you just fell for me."  
Ryeowook's face went red and he quickly hurried to his feet, Leeteuk by his side.  
,,Right… Uh-hu… T-thanks…" stuttered Ryeowook. The boy just nodded and left, his Slytherin friend following him.


	4. Chapter 4

They were all ushered to Great hall, each getting a sleeping bag.  
The group was lying close to each other, Ryeowook curled by Kyuhyun's side.  
Kyuhyun turned around and sighed, giving up on sleeping and opened his eyes to see Harry, wide awake as well. Harry looked at him, worry clear on his face. Kyuhyun smiled at him a little and Harry returned the smile.  
A gentle creak was heard and Harry's eyes shifted. He saw Snape pass through the great doors, converged with Dumbledore ,,I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle."  
Kyuhyun's eyes widened.  
,,I didn't really expect him to linger." said Dumbledore.  
,,Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected…"  
Dumbledore gazed at the students, refusing to take the  
bait.  
,,You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor -"  
,,I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus. No… I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow. For now, let them sleep…"  
As Dumbledore's gaze found Harry and Kyuhyun, they shut their eyes, feigns sleep.  
,,It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest."  
×××  
They were sitting in DADA classroom, suddenly Snape entered, pulling down a screen over the blackboard and turning to face the class ,,Turn to page 394."  
As the students eyed Snape with guarded curiosity, Malfoy  
finished scrawling something on a bit of parchment and balled it up in his hands. As he opened them, a moth fluttered from his palms.  
,,Excuse me, sir, but… where's Professor Lupin?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,That's not really your concern, is it, Kim? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page 394."  
Snape waved the moth away, blew out a candle and a slide show began. An ancient woodcut of a horrific beast flickered at the front of the room. Ron frowned down at his book ,,Werewolves?"  
,,But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks." said Hermione ,,We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks -"  
,,Quiet!"  
Ron turned to Harry ,,When did she come in? Did you see her come in…"  
,,Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"  
As the class stared mutely at a slide of an attacking werewolf, Hermione waiting desperately for someone to  
respond to Snape's question, the moth fluttered by Harry. He pinned it to his desk. A tiny cloud of moth dust mushroomed into the air and Harry lifted his palm. Malfoy's parchment has reappeared. He stared at the parchment. Malfoy has drawn a crude  
caricature of Harry in his Quidditch robes being struck  
by lightning over and over.  
,,No one? How… disappointing."  
,,Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal." said Hermione ,,A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind -"  
Malfoy let out a low howl.  
,,Quiet, Malfoy!" snapped Snape ,,Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"  
Hermione went red in the face.  
,,What?" mutered Ron ,,You asked us a question and she knows the answer!" he said more loudly.  
,,Why ask if you don't want to be told?"" asked Ryeowook.  
The class knew instantly they'd gone too far.  
,,Detention, Weasley, Kim," Snape said ,,And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed. Five points from Gryffindor! And five points from Hufflepuff!" he went back to the front of the class Ryeowook and Ron glaring at him ,,And for miss Granger: as a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment.on the werewolf by Monday morning,.with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it. Passing notes, Potter?" he snatched the drawing from under Harry's nose, eyeing it ,,Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you… you need not hand it in."  
As Snape turned away, Malfoy sniggered with Crabbe, Coyle. Harry glanced down at the drawing once more.  
×××  
Rain lashed the sea of umbrellas as the two Quidditch squads - Gryffindor in scarlet, Hufflepuff in canary-yellow - shot into the air. Twin bludgers fired skyward, and the match was on.  
Kyuhyun was hiding under umbrella with Siwon who looked very happy at this, next to them Hagrid with Hermione and Ron, then Eunhyuk, who was here only to support Donghae in Hufflepuff team, was next to Shindong and so on.  
Someone sat behind Ryeowook and kicked him in the back a little. He turned around to see the Slytherin boy from the stairs.  
,,Hi." grinned the boy. Ryeowook waved at him, a bit confused.  
,,I'm Yesung." the boy extended his hand.  
,,Ryewook." they shook hands ,,You… need something?"  
Older shrugged ,,No. Just thought you're cute and I pretty much saved you from very un-pretty fall so might as well know your name."  
Ryeowook's face went red again and he turned to the game.  
×××  
As Harry pelted after the Snitch, the crowd rised to their feet, roaring. Ron grinned over the binoculars, watching Harry shred the mist as he urged his broom on.  
The trace of a smile formed on Harry's lips as he closed on the Snitch only yards away, reaching out, when a thin glazed of ice clouds his glasses.  
A dark silhouette passed on his right. He turned. A twin silhouette passed on his left.  
Harry saw neither, looking down. The layers of mist were  
parting below. Lightning stroked, revealing an army of  
silhouettes drifting onto the pitch. A vast legion of  
them… Dementors.  
Kuyhyun gasped and gripped Hagrid's arm. He looked up in time to see Harry fall.  
,,No!" yelled Hermione with Ryeowook.  
Harry and broom tumbled in opposite directions. The Nimbus soared end over end, tossed by the currents,  
then dropped right into the Whomping Willow.  
Harry, in freefall, dropped through one cloud, then another. Plummeting through the circling Dementors.  
Then a tall figure rised from the crowd, raising an open hand to the heavens. Eyes angry but clear. Dumbledore.  
An explosion, more powerful than thunder, rocked the  
air.  
A flash, more fierce than lightning, shocked the sky.  
×××  
The five friends and Weasley twins were standing/sitting around Harry's hospital bed.  
,,Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" asked Ron.  
,,Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking." nodded George.  
,,Probably a right sight better than he normally does." said Harry opening his eyes.  
,,Harry! How're you feeling?" asked Hermione.  
As Harry edged up against his pillow, he noticed a nurse removing the spokes of an umbrella from a Hufflepuff player's neck.  
,,Brilliant." said Harry, looking at his friends.  
,,Gave us a right good scare, mate." said Fred.  
,,What happened?"  
,,You fell off your broom." said Ron.  
,,Really? I meant the match. Who won?"  
Silence. Uncomfortable glances.  
,,No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off." said Hermione.  
Harry nodded grimly, staring at the rain lashing the window.  
,,There's something else you should know, Harry." said Leeteuk ,,Your Nimbus - when it blew away? - it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well..." he tipped a bag of splintered wood and twisted twigs onto the bed. As Harry stared everyone looked even more uncomfortable.  
×××  
The five of them was at Honeyduke's once more, all standing close to Shrieking Shack.  
They stood stiffly, attempting, as best they can, to conceal the fact that, basically, they were scared stiff.  
,,It's meant to be the most haunted building in Britain. Did I  
mention that?" asked Hermione.  
,,Twice." nodded Leeteuk.  
,,Should we move a bit closer?" asked Kyuhyun. All of them muttered something.  
They took a step. One step, stopping dead.  
,,Actually, it's fine from here." said Ryeowook.  
,,Perfect." nodded Kyuhyun.  
Just then, voices echoed and three figures appeared over the rise, phantoms in the mist. Malfoy. Crabbe. Goyle.  
,,Well, well. Look who's here. You shopping for your dream home? Seems a bit grand for you, WeaselBee.Don't your family all sleep in one room?" asked Malfoy.  
,,Shut your mouth, Malfoy." said Ron.  
,,Now that's not very friendly. Boys, I think we're going to have to teach Weasel-Bee to respect his superiors."  
Hermione chuckled harshly and Leeteuk laughed ,,Hope you don't mean yourself."  
Malfoy's eyes shifted, regarding them with disgust.  
,,How dare you speak to me, you filthy, little mud -" in that moment Malfoy took a snowball to the grill.  
,,Who did that!"  
Malfoy glanced about in confusion, when he took two more. The five friends glanced about uneasily.  
,,Well, don't just stand there!"  
Crabbe and Goyle started for the five, when their knees went out and they fell headfirst into the snow. Draco began to back away fearfully, eying the mist ,,Wait a minute, there's something out here -- Aaaaaaahhhh!"  
Malfoy's ski mask was pulled over his eyes, he spun about, given a rough kick to the ass and sent stumbling over the rise and out of sight. Instantly, Crabbe and Goyle joined him.  
The rest stood frozen, exchanging a nervous glances,  
and dashed off when they all went flying, landing on their pants in the snow. As they sat up, they heard laughter. Kyuhyun's eyes narrowed in suspicion ,,Harry?" he called ,,Harry…?"  
The Invisibility Cloak dropped. Sure enough. Harry.  
Grinning.  
,,That was not funny!" said Ron, but he was smiling. They all were. And then they all pelted Harry with snowballs.


	5. Chapter 5

The six trudged through the swirling snow. Harry was wearing Ryeowook's scarf and Leeteuk's hat to disguise himself.  
,,Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map!" said Ron.  
,,But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?" asked Hermione.  
,,Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak," said Kyuhyun.  
,,his pack of exploding snap cards," continued Ron ,,his -"   
,,Oh, shut up." rolled Hermione her eyes.  
,,Rosmerta, m'dear!"   
Up ahead Cornelius Fudge emerged from a ministry sleigh as Hagrid swung the door clear and - with unfortunate  
ease - rippef it clean off the fittings. Fudge joined McGonagall and a curvy barmaid outside the Three Broomsticks pub.  
,,That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her." said Ryeowook.  
,,It's not true!" said Ron immediately.  
,,Shhh." shushed them Harry.  
,,I trust business is good?" asked Fudge.  
,,It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night." said Rosmerta.  
,,We have a killer on the loose."  
,,Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade! And what would bring him here?"  
,,Harry Potter."  
,,Harry Potter!"  
Fudge looked around nervously, then jerked his head toward the pub. As he led Rosmerta and McGonagall inside, Harry looked at Kyuhyun and threw invisibility cloak over them.  
,,Harry?" asked Run, but the two were gone.  
Footprints tracked through the snow, into the pub.

Kyuhyun hooked arms with Harry so they were going in same speed. They threaded through the teeming pub, past a sign "No Underage Wizards" and nearly collided with some very strange-looking patrons. Other four rippled briefly past a frosted window, then three shrunken  
heads swung into view.  
,,So I says to him, 'Careful, Ned. Don't want to go losing your head!'" said one. As the three heads cackled hysterically, bobbing up and down on their strings, Harry turned just as an unshaven wizard's arm whipped down and a dart went whistling right toward Harry's eyes. Kyuhyun tugged Harry down and they turned around to see the dart pierce the cork of the disfigured dartboard behind them.  
Harry nodded at Kyuhyun in thanks.  
They hurried on, trailing Fudge and McGonagall up a dark  
stairwell as Rosmerta led them into a small back room. As the door started to close, the two rushed forward: Slam!  
Too late. Kyuhyun and Harry exchanged a glance.  
The knob turned, the door opened and they quickly ran in.  
McGonagall turned, frowning, and re-closed the door, harder this time, then joined Fudge and Rosmerta. Two third years were looking from one the other as they spoke.  
,,Come on then. Let's hear it." said Rosmerta.  
,,Years ago," started McGonagall ,,when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. One who did was Black. And he told…"  
,,You-Know-Who." said Rosmerta ,,I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay."  
,,Ha!" laughed Fudge ,,Tell that to Peter Pettigrew!"  
,,Peter Pettigrew?"  
,,Little lump of a boy?" asked McGonagall ,,Always tagging after Black and…"  
,,I remember him. What's he got to do with it?"  
,,After the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. And, unfortunately… found him."  
Fudge continued ,,Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger. That's all that was left. A finger - there's your hearsay."  
Rosmerta looked to McGonagall. She nodded grimly ,,Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started."  
,,Harry." said Rosmerta. Kyuhyun was watching with wide eyes. He turned his head to look at Harry. The boy next to him looked half-ready to murder someone and half-ready to pass out. Kyuhyun squeezed his arm gently.  
McGonagall nodded, then looked pained.  
,,But that's not the worst of it." said Fudge.  
,,What could be worse?"  
,,This: Sirius Black was and remains today… Harry Potter's godfather."  
×××  
The pub doors flew open, revealing Main Street, where other four waited, rubbing their hands against the.chill. As they looked down two sets of footprints appeared in the snow.  
They got up and quickly followed them.  
×××  
At the end of a rocky outcrop, the footprints ended and sobs were heard. Ron took Hermione's arm, discouraging her from going further, but she did, filling the footprints with her own, then kneeling and - very gently - drawing the cloak away. Harry stared into the mist, eyes stinging with tears. Kyuhyun was sitting next to him, arm around his shoulders.  
,,He was their friend." said Harry ,,And he betrayed them. He was their friend." his eyes hardened ,,I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When.he does, I'm going to kill him."  
Kyuhyun gave a defeated sigh.  
×××  
The dying sun streamed through high windows, painting Harry's face a fierce amber-red as he stood opposite Lupin. Kyuhyun was sitting on the table a bit back.  
Ancient charts draped the walls while gleaming spheres of spun glass orbit one another silently. Lupin paced before a large trunk ,,You're sure about this, Harry? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level."  
,,If Black can fight the Dementors, I need to know how too." said Harry. Lupin studied him - as if conflicted - then decided.  
,,Very well. The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?"  
Harry shook his head.  
,,A Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of him."  
Just then, the trunk rattled violently and Kyuhyun flinched. Harry's eyes wandered to his friend ,,You don't have to be here, you know?"  
Kyuhyun shrugged ,,Emotional support is needed."  
Harry smiled at him a little.  
Lupin snaped his fingers, bringing Harry's attention back ,,But in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful."  
Harry thought a bit. Then nodded.  
,,Got something? Good. Let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it. Then speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Without your wand…"  
,,Expecto Patronum…" said Harry.  
,,Right then. Shall we?"  
Harry nodded, raising his wand. Lupin, watching closely, reached over, gripped the lid of the trunk ,,Concentrate, Harry. Concentrate…"  
As Lupin flung open the case, Harry opened his eyes. In  
the sun's blood-light, the Dementor looked particularly horrific.  
,,Expecto… Patronum…"  
The torches on the wall flickered as a chill breeze filled the chamber.  
Harry's hand trembled. His eyes began to roll up…  
,,Expecto… Expecto…"  
,,Harry…!" Kyuhyun ran up to him, shielding him from the thing. He didn't see it turn into something, or rather someone, else.  
,,Honestly, you're such a disappointment." sounded voice of his grandma. Kyuhyun refused to turn around and look at it. He gripped Harry's arms ,,Harry? Are you okay?"  
,,Not even able to look at me, how weak."  
Harry looked at Kyuhyun who had tears in his eyes, but was still smiling at him ,,Just don't faint again."  
Harry chuckled at that.  
Lupin stood in front of them, the thing turning into moon again ,,Riddikulus!" Lupin flicked his wand, sending the orb back into the packing case. Harry was staring at Kyuhyun, dazed. Lupin fished a chocolate frog from his pocket, pressing it into Harry's trembling hand.  
Kyuhyun wiped at his eyes and took step back.  
,,Thank you…" muttered Harry. Ravenclaw just nodded ,,Last time it was worse."  
Harry studied the frog and took a bite ,,That's one nasty Dementor."  
,,Boggart, Harry. The real thing would be much, much worse." Lupin put an arm around Kyuhyun's shoulders and gave him another chocolate frog ,,Just out of interest, what were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?"  
,,The first time I rode a broom."  
,,That's not good enough, Harry. Not nearly."  
Harry glanced toward the window, at the bloody sun ,,There's another. It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's… complicated."  
,,Is it strong?" asked Lupin as he made Kyuhyun sit down again.  
Harry looked up into Lupin's eyes, nodding.  
,,Then let's try it." he turned to Kyuhyun ,,And don't you dare jump in again. Another panic attack is last thing we need."  
Kyuhyun grinned and nodded.  
Harry took a breath, tossing the frog aside. He poised himself.  
,,Think, Harry, think -"  
,,Just do it!"  
Lupin blinked at Harry's quiet fierceness. Opened the  
packing case. Instantly, the Dementor appeared again. A  
chill filled the air. Harry set his jaw ,,Expecto Patronum!"  
Harry's hand trembled. His whole body trembled. But he  
hold his ground, when a huge silver shadow burst from the end of his wand, hovering between him and the Dementor. The Dementor faltered. Harry's legs felt like water.  
,,Riddikulus!" yelled Lupin.  
The Dementor vanished. Harry's arm dropped. Lupin eyed Harry with a kind of awe. His voice barely a whisper ,,Well done."  
,,I think I've had enough. For today." said Harry and Kyuhyun came over to him.  
Lupin nodded, watching them move to the door.  
,,So you know, Harry: You'd have given your father a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something."  
Harry pondered this, then spoke ,,I was thinking of him. And Mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just… talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real…" Harry gripped the door, pishing past ,,But it's the best I have."  
Kyuhyun was gripping his arm as support.  
×××  
Ryeowook was sitting in the library with Leeteuk and Donghae, searching for… he didn't exactly know what it was, but Donghae said he'll know once he saw it.  
Suddenly two people in Slytherin robes sat opposite them.  
,,What are we looking for?" asked Heechul.  
Donghae sighed ,,A magical creature. I forgot its name."  
,,What it looked like?" asked Yesung.  
,,Once you see it you'll know. Trust me." said Donghae. Two Slytherins exchanged a glance, but each took a book and started looking through it.


	6. Chapter 6

The six of them plus Heechul made their way down the slope. Kyuhyun hooked arms with Harry again, talking quietly.  
,,I find it astonishing that someone who prides herself on being so logical can be in such denial." said Ron.  
,,Harry. Will you explain to your friend Ronald that he has absolutely no proof whatsoever that my sweet, unassuming cat ate.his shabby, decidedly decrepit rat." answered Hermione. Heechul looked at Ryeowook ,,They're still arguing about it?"  
His younger brother sighed and nodded.  
,,Harry was there! He'll tell you how it was. Go on, Harry, tell her." said Ron. Harry turned to them ,,No, I won't. Know why? Because I don't care about your stupid rat! I don't care about your stupid cat! I've got few other things on my mind right now!"  
,,Harry…" said Kyuhyun, trying to calm him down, but Ron startrf talking instead ,,Really? Wasn't you had to roll under the bed last night to avoid getting cut to ribbons! A person could die being your friend, Harry!" he stoppef, wishing he could take it back. They all wished he could. Avoiding each other's eyes, they turned, continuing on. Heechul started talking with Ryeowook and Leeteuk while Kyuhyun tried to make Harry talk to him again.  
×××  
Hagrid, wearing a gigantic, hairy brown suit and perhaps the world's ugliest yellow and orange tie, stood knee deep in the shallows of the Black Lake, skimming rocks as big as flagstones across the water's shiny gloss. As he turned, the seven kids catched a brief sight of his eyes, red with tears, then he looked away.  
,,How'd it go, Hagrid?" asked Kyuhyun softly.  
,,Buckbeak liked London." answered Hagrid.  
,,He meant the hearing." said Hermione.  
,,Oh. That. Well, I got up an' said my bit - You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long as yeh treated 'im with respect, he'd treat you the same. Then Lucius Malfoy got up an' said his bit - you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose their students to…'  
Kyuhyun and Harry frowned at this.  
,,And…?" asked Ryeowook when Hagrid didn't say anything. Hagrid slung another rock into water.  
,,You mustn't blame yourself, Hagrid." said Hermione.  
,,Draco. It's him the Committee should punish. It's him they should send off to the forest, not Buckbeak." said Heechul angryli.  
,,Buckbeak's not going back to the forest…'  
,,Where's he going, Hagrid?" asked Leeteuk, dreading the answer.  
,,He asked fer the worse, yeh see, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it. Buckbeak's bin sentenced ter death."  
Uncomfortable silence fell over them.  
×××  
,,You found anything?" asked Hyukjae as he sat opposite Yesung, next to Donghae.  
,,No…" signed Slytherin.  
,,What are you even searching for? Why is it so important?"  
Donghae waved his hand ,,I'll explain when I find it."  
Eunhyuk sighed and took another book.  
In that time Kyuhyun entered the library with Siwon, waving at their friends and going to sit at different table.  
×××  
,,Relax… Let your mind… go…" said professor Trelawney.  
The students gazed into crystal balls, faces reflecting the mist within, so that their very skin seemed to be made  
of smoke.  
Conspicuously, Harry, Ron and Hermione with Kyuhyun sat apart.  
,,Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you… See. Oh my, what do we have here…?"  
As Trelawney eyed Harry's crystal, Hermione rolled her  
eyes.  
,,Here we go again. It's the Grim! It's the Grim!" told her Kyuhyun, but more loudly then he intended. Hermione chuckled.  
Professor's eyes narrowed ,,My dears, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the hearts that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave.  
Stung, Hermione started to reply, but, remarkably, seemed incapable of a single word. Rising gracelessly, she exited, Kyuhyun following close behind, knocking their crystal ball to the floor. Harry watched curiously as the ball rolled slowly out the doorway…  
×××  
,,I found it!" yelled Donghae happily and slammed a book open in front of them.  
Kyuhyun almost choked on his food in surprise ,,What?"  
,,I found its name! They're Thestrals. Luna helped me."  
,,Okay… What is it and why did you want to find them so badly?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,I have been seeing them since first year and I was sure I heard about them." shrugged Donghae.  
,,Why didn't you ask years before?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,I thought I'm crazy. Noone else saw them."  
Ryeowook frowned and looked into the book, his frown deepening ,,Who did you see die?"  
It was Eunhyuk who almost choked now ,,What?!" he grabbed the book, reading. Donghae scratched his neck awkwardly ,,That's the thing. I don't know."  
,,Your parents are still alive so not them…"  
,,Do you think animals count? I mean… I saw lots of animals die…"  
,,I think that would be it…" nodded Kyuhyun.  
×××  
Harry was leading others toward Hagrid's hut.  
,,I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible." said Donghae.  
,,It just got worse." muttered Eunhyuk.  
Others looked and saw Malfoy, along with Crabbe and Goyle, lurking within a grouping of monolithic menhirs, binoculars in hand, spying on Hagrid, who stood in the pumpkin patch, tossing dead ferrets to Buckbeak. Hagrid wiped his eyes, going into the hut.  
,,Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head -" Malfoy looked up ,,Ah. Come to see the show?"  
,,You… foul… loathsome… evil… little cockroach…'  
Malfoy stumbled back against a tree, cross-eyed with fear  
as Hermione jabbed the tip of her wand under his nose.  
,,Hermione! No!" yelled Ron.  
Hermione turned, surprised Ron's spoken to her. He looked away ,,He's not worth it."  
Hermione nodded, then quick as lightning, landed punch right to Malfoy's jaw. Stunned he ran away, Crabbe and Goyle puffing behind him.  
,,That felt good." muttered Hermione.  
×××  
Hagrid stood by the window watching Buckbeak. Harry, Ron, Kyuhyun and other four guys sat, Hermione with Leeteuk making tea.  
,,Look at 'em. Loves the smell o' the trees when the wind blows…" muttered Hagrid.  
,,I say we set him free." said Heechul.  
Hagrid shook his head ,,They'd know I did it. And tha' would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, yeh know. Says he wants ter be with me when it… when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore."  
,,We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." said Hermione.  
,,Yeh will not! Think I wan' yeh seein' a thing like this! No. Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off. But before yeh do - I wan' ter see you an' Ron shake hands, Harry."  
Ron and Harry exchanged a glance, then looked to Hagrid.  
,,Thin' I haven' seen 'ow it's bin betw'n you two? Go on now…"  
Reluctantly, Harry and Ron extended their hands. Shaking them.  
,,Good. Now then. Ron, I wan' ter see you give Hermione a hug."  
,,What!" yelped both of them.  
,,Go on! You two've been at it all year. An' I'm sick o' it."  
Acutely uncomfortable, Hermione and Ron stepped forward and performed perhaps the most awkward hug Hogwarts has ever seen.  
,,Crikey, tha's jus' abou' the most pathetic hug I e'er seen. But yeh did it, an' tha's wha' matters. There's jus' one other thing…"  
,,I'm not kissing Fang if that's what you're thinking…" said Ron.  
Hearing his name, Fang thumped his tail happily on the floor. Hagrid turned, took the lid from a flour tin, a tiny head, ears flecked with powder, emerged.  
,,Scabbers! You're alive!" gasped Ron.  
,,Yeh should keep a closer eye on yer pets, Ron."  
,,I think you owe someone an apology." said Hermione.  
,,Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know."  
,,I meant me."  
,,Here we go again…" sighed Ryeowook.  
A glass jar on the shelf shattered. As Hermione scooped up a jagged star-shaped stone, a second stone bounced off the back of Harry's head.  
,,Harry turned, looking out the window ,,Hagrid…"  
Everyone turned.  
Dumbledore and Fudge were approaching.  
Behind them, in a fluttering shroud of crows, the Executioner followed, axe at his side. Hagrid began to  
panic ,,Yeh got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry -"  
The door shook. Hagrid stiffened in fear. Kyuhyun put his finger to his lips, telling Hagrid to stay quiet and speaking softly to the others ,,C'mon."  
They exited through the back door like cloud of colored clothes just as Fudge, Dumbledore and the Executioner entered through the front.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and the others ducked behind the pumpkins, watching Hagrid solemnly greet the others. Fudge appeared at the window. Just then, a Shhh! was heard.  
Hermione and Ryeowook turned. The branches of the trees behind them were dancing oddly.  
,,What?" asked Shindong.  
,,Nothing," said Hermione.  
,,We just thought we saw…" Ryeowook frowned ,,Never mind."  
Moments later the nine of them slipped silently into a stand of trees. Beyond them, Hagrid's hut glimmered desolately in the dying sun.  
High in the clock tower, a bell began to toll.  
Ding!  
Ding!  
Ding!  
They stopped, fighting their tears. A quartet of bleak  
shadows filed from the hut. One of the shadows - Dumbledore - raised his hand and pointed, directing the  
attention of the others away from Buckbeak. Dumbledore  
spoke briefly - unintelligible from this distance, then the crows shrieked excitedly and the Executioner separates from the others, disappearing behind a low stand of trees.  
Ding!  
All went very still. The wind lost its voice…  
Ding!  
Sunlight kicked off the axe as it rised over the trees, into view.  
Donghae hugged Eunhyuk and hid his face in Eunhyuk's shoulder.  
Ding!  
The ax hung seemingly forever, etched against the sky, then dropped from sight. A sickening chop! fouled the breeze and Ron, Harry with Kyuhyun stared towards the trees in numb disbelief. Hermione and Ryeowook, faces turned away, hugging each other, trembled.  
DING!  
The sun set, dropping behind the mountains in the distance. Donghae and Eunhyuk gave Harry a squeeze on the shoulder and left, Donghae crying silently. Leeteuk watched them go.  
Hermione let go of Ryeowook who turned to Heechul. His brother smiled at him weakly, tears visible in his eyes. They nodded, communicating wordlessly and both left. Ryeowook turned for thrast time, seeing a frenzied spray of crows stain the bloody sky, their primal shrieking rising like a curse. Kyuhyun smiled at him a little, waving his fingers at him.  
Slowly, Hermione's hand fell onto Ron's shoulder. Continuing down the length of Ron's arm to his hand a drop of blood hung from his finger, dropping like a tear…  
Ding!  
Ron stared at his hand. At the blood running down his  
finger ,,He bit me…" his eyes shifte, seeing Scabbers streaking away.  
,,Ron! No!"  
As Ron pelted after Scabbers, other four gave a chase. Ron reached the summit, disappearing over the top. Others followed.  
×××  
They reached the top of the ridge, stopping.  
,,Harry. You do realize what tree this is…" muttered Leeteuk.  
Ron nabbed Scabbers, cradling him in his bloody palm ,,Now behave yourself." he wass kneeling under the Whomping Willow.  
,,That's not good." said Harry.  
,,Ron! Run!" yelled Kyuhyun.  
Ron spun, looking towards them ,,Harry! Run!"  
Harry's eyes shifted. Bounding toward him in the gathering gloom was an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. Harry shielded himself when.the dog leaped clear over him.  
Ron screamed, the dog's teeth flashed and closed on Ron's foot, dragging him towards the trunk like a rag doll. Instantly, Harry and Kyuhyun dashed forward, leaped out, and grabbed Ron's hands… but they and Ron just kept skudding along the ground.  
Hermione pitched herself onto Harry's feet and Leeteuk onto Kyuhyun's… and the four of them went scudding along.  
,,Harry!" yelled Ron.  
Harry raised his chin. The dog vanished into the gap at the base of the tree, begining to pull Ron through.  
,,Hold on, Ron!" yelled Leeteuk, taking Ron's hand. But it was no use. The dog was too powerful. Before others could move the dog dragged them down, their voices echoing deep into the earth. Others raised, peering into the hole.  
Then the Whomping Willow sweeped them into the air and dropped them on their backsides. The branches were swaying beautifully against the dusky sky, swishing softly.  
As one, the three rised, running back toward the gap in the tree.  
A branch swooped down. Hermione ducked, Harry and Kyuhyun didn't. They were flung one way, Harry's glasses the other.  
Hermione hopped over another branch, looking briefly pleased with herself, only to find herself swept high in the air by a second branch. She looked down, seeing Harry searching the ground for his glasses.  
,,Hary!"  
Harry squinted up, seeing a pile-driving fist of a branch screaming straight down for his head. He rolled away just as the branch pulverized the ground.  
Hermione was still clinging on for dear life, Harry rised and… was promptly knocked to the ground again. Hermione went crashing through the high branches, Kyuhyun spied Harry's glasses and grabbed them. They both stood up and Kyuhyun fit them to Harry's face just in time to see Hermione flying madly toward them.  
All three screamed. Hermione reached out, grabbing Harry's shirt who grabbed Kyuhyun's and - riding the branch in tandem - the three boomeranged back, hurtling toward the trunk of the tree, through the gap, and into  
the darkness below.  
Harry hit the ground hard. Hermione fell on top of him followed by Kyuhyun.  
,,Thanks." said Hermione in the same time as Kyuhyun apologized and quickly stood up.  
,,Don't mention it." said Harry as he stood up as well.  
,,Lumos." said Kyuhyun and tip of his wand glowed, revealing a long, snaking tunnel.  
,,Where do you suppose this goes?" asked Hermione.  
,,I have a hunch." said Harry.  
,,I just hope you're wrong." told him Kyuhyun.  
×××  
The three made their way through the primitive passageway, ducking the roots that dangled overhead. Then, abruptly, the tunnel ended. Confused, they glanced about, then as one peered up. A small opening. Kyuhyun and Harry reached up, hoisting themselves through.  
×××  
The two pulled Hermione up, looking about, paper peeled from the walls. Stains - suspiciously similar to dried blood - spotted the floorboards. Shattered furniture laid strewn everywhere.  
,,We're in the Shrieking Shack, aren't we?" asked Hermione.  
Noone answered, Harry was staring at the dog prints in the dust on the floor. The ceiling creaked and they dashed to the stairs.  
×××  
They came out, looking down. A wide, shiny stripe cut through the dust-laden floor - as if something has been  
dragged - to the end of the hallway, where a light seeped from a door.  
,,Nox." muttered Kyuhyun. His wand-light died. Slowly, they stepped to the door. Exchanging a look. Hermione nodded, wand ready. Harry kicked the door aside.  
×××  
Ron sat upon a sagging bed, clutching his bloody foot. Leeteuk beside him, trying to bandage it with his ripped shirt.  
,,Ron! You're okay -" gasped Hermione.  
,,The dog - where's the -" asked Harry.  
,,He's the dog." said Leeteuk ,,It's a trap, Harry. He's an Animagus…"  
Harry looked down, following the paw prints on the floor to a pair of filthy human feet. Harry looked up slowly at the man standing in the shadows. Filthy, matted hair hung to his shoulders. His skin like a corpse.  
Sirius Black.  
He studied Harry's face keenly. Harry drew his wand and Kyuhyun stood a little in front of him.  
,,If you want to kill Harry, you'll - you'll… have to kill us, too!" yelled Hermione.  
,,No. Only one will die tonight." said Black.  
,,Then it'll be you!" yelled Harry as he stepped forward. Kyuhyun grabbed his arm ,,Harry, no!"  
Just then, footsteps sounded. Black wheeled toward the door. Harry eyed Black, wand hand shaking violently. As Black turned back, he stopped, regarding Harry cautiously ,,Going to kill me, Harry?"  
,,Yes."  
Harry raised his wand. Just then the door crashed open and Lupin entered.  
,,Professor Lupin!" yelled all of them, only to be ignored. Lupin eyed Black intensely ,,Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within."  
,,You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?"  
The two regarded each other, the moment tauted with tension, then Lupin stepped forward and embraced Black like a brother.  
,,No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!" yelled Hermione, pointing at professor ,,He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"  
Everyone except Kyuhyun stared, dumbfounded, at Lupin. Black howled then, bitterly amused. Lupin eyed him, then turned back ,,How long have you known?"  
,,Since Professor Snape set the essay." answered Hermione. Lupin turned to Kyuhyun who gulped ,,You?"  
,,Since… Since the Boggart lesson with Harry. When yours turned into moon."  
,,You're the brightest kids of your age I've ever met."  
,,Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon." said Black ,,Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone."  
Kyuhyun tried to drag Harry to him again, but he wouldn't let him.  
,,Wait, Sirius -"  
,,I did my waiting!" Kyuhyun flinched ,,Twelve years of it! In Azkaban! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"  
Lupin eyed Black, then nodded ,,All right then. As you wish…"  
,,No!" Harry raised his wand when Lupin wheeled and, with a flick of his own, disarmed him. Furious, Harry eyed Black  
murderously ,,You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!" only thing holding him back from murdering the man was Kyuhyun.  
,,It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!"  
,,Harry! You've got to listen -" started Lupin.  
,,Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming!"  
,,No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!"  
Harry's eyes flashed to Black's, glittering with pain.  
,,Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry." continued Lupin ,,Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead."  
,,He's as good as dead." muttered Black. Harry blinked ,,What're you talking about? There's nobody here."


	8. Chapter 8

,,Oh yes there is…" Black turned to Ron with Leeteuk, and crooned in a cruel sing song ,,Come out, come out, Peter Come out, come out and play…"  
The two drew back from Black's demented gaze.  
,,You're mad…" said Leeteuk.  
Harry's eyes shifted from Ron's face to his hands, where Scabbers twisted violently. As a curious expression befell Harry, Lupin and Black, as one, raised their wands when ,,Expelliarmus!"  
The wands flew from their hands. The others turned, finding Snape standing in the doorway, smiling smugly ,,Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."  
,,Severus -" started Lupin.  
,,I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof."  
,,Brilliant!" said Black ,,And - as usual - dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."  
As Black approached, Snape put his wand to Black's neck.  
,,Give me a reason. I beg you."  
,,Don't be a fool, Severus!" said Lupin.  
,,He can't help it. It's habit by now." said Black. If the occasion was different Kyuhyun would laugh.  
,,Quiet, Sirius!"  
Snape clicked his tongue ,,Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal."  
,,Piss off." frowned Black.  
,,Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors? Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best." Snape's eyes hardened. He gestured to the door ,,After you."  
As the others started to go, Harry glanced at the table  
where Lupin has left Harry's wand. In a flash, it was in  
his hand ,,Expelliarmus!"  
Snape soared into the air, hit the wall with a thud, and  
slid down. His friends stared in shock.  
,,You attacked a teacher. Harry." said Hermione.  
,,You set him on fire." shot back Kyuhyun before he could stop himself.  
Harry looked a bit shocked himself, then turned to Black ,,You said Peter before. Peter who?"  
,,Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend." said Lupin.  
,,Pettigrew's dead. He killed him." as Harry pointed at Black, Black laughed mirthlessly.  
,,I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." said Lupin.  
,,The Map was lying then -" started Kyuhyun, but was.cut off by Black ,,The Map never lies. Pettigrew's alive. And he's right there."  
Black pointed at Ron, who went white with fear ,,M-me? It's lunatic…"  
,,Not you, you idiot. Your rat."  
,,Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for -"  
,,Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?"  
Black unfolded a dog-eared clipping from The Daily Prophet: it showed Ron in Egypt with his family, Scabbers on his shoulder.  
,,So what?"  
,,All they could find of Pettigrew was his -"  
,,Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." said Black, cutting off Harry.  
Harry stared into Black's sunken eyes. Wanting to believe. Desperate to believe. He glanced at Ron, his agonized face. Scabbers squirmed violently. Kyuhyun put a hand on Harry's shoulder ,,We're with you." he whispered. Harry nodded ,,Show me."  
Lupin and Black turned to Ron. He hold Scabbers protectively ,,What are you going to do to him?"  
Sirius and Lupin exchanged a glance.  
,,Together." said Black.  
With that, Lupin took out his wand and, as one, he and  
Black casted a stream of blue-white light. Scabbers twisted madly in midair, then transformed into a very short man with thinning hair and grubby hands.  
Peter Pettigrew.  
Leeteuk and Ron exchanged a horrified look.  
,,S-Sirius… R-Remus. My old friends." said the man.  
Neither spoke. Pettigrew's small, watery eyes darted  
toward the windows and door. Suddenly, he made a break for it, but Sirius merely shoved him back.  
Pettigrew's nose twitched, his gaze finding Harry. His  
hands fluttered nervously, reveal a missing index finger ,,Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I -"  
,,Shut up!" yelled Black.  
,,I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you   
have done!"  
,,Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you…"  
,,We would." finished Lupin.  
,,No… please… you can't…" his eyes darted, finding ,,Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…'  
Ron drew back in disgust and Leeteuk shoved the man away from them. Pettigrew turned to Hermione ,,Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them…" Kyuhyun stood in front of her, wand raised.  
As one, Lupin and Black raised their wands, pointing them  
directly into Pettigrew's face. He shrunk back trembling, closing his eyes in fear, when ,,No." said Harry.  
Pettigrew's lids lifted, Lupin and Black turned. Staggered ,,Harry, this man…"  
,,I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle…'  
Pettigrew ran up to him ,,Bless you, boy! Bless you -"  
,,Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you." finished Harry.  
×××  
As Pettigrew emerged from the gap, he prattled desperately ,,Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors…" as Ron emerged ,,Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat…"  
As Ron drew back in disgust a sleepwalking Snape bumped his head against a low limb. Hermione turned to Harry ,,Don't worry. He's under the Somnambulist Charm."  
,,It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged." explained Kyuhyun  
As Harry nodded, Pettigrew's pleading eyes found Kyuhyun ,,Sweet boy. Clever boy. Surely you won't let them…" Kyuhyun tugged his clothes from Pettigrew's sweaty grasp ,,Get off!"  
Harry turned, seeing Black staring in wonder at the castle, shining radiantly under the bright bowl of the night sky ,Beautiful, isn't it? I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It'll be nice to do it again. Freely." he turned to Harry ,,That was a noble thing you did  
back there. He doesn't deserve it."  
Harry studied Pettigrew briefly and looked away, lost in  
thought ,,I don't reckon my father'd want his best friends to become killers for a worthless piece of vermin like Pettigrew. Besides: Dead, the truth dies with him. Alive… you're free."  
Sirius studied Harry's profile, moved by this ,,I don't know if you know, Harry, but when you were born, James and Lily made me your guardian…"  
,,I know."  
,,And, well, I'll understand if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle, but, so you know, you could -"  
,,When! Come live with you?"  
,,Soon as my name's cleared…"  
Harry looked at Hogwarts, grinding. Sirius did the same.  
Then, Leeteuk's voice rised on the air, quavering with  
fear ,,Harry…"  
He turns, seeing Leeteuk staring at the full moon. His eyes shifted. Lupin was a rigid silhouette, his fingers twitching.  
,,Remus, old friend… did you take your potion tonight?" asked Sirius.  
Lupin, twitching, shook his head. Pettigrew's eyes darted, taking in the situation, then slowly shifted, noted the wand trembling in Lupin's lengthening fist.  
,,Run. All of you. Now."  
But none of them did, transfixed, watching as bristles  
poked through Lupin's skin. Black stepped forward, wraping his arms around his friend and pressed his mouth to his ear ,,You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only flesh." he started pounding Lupin's chest ,,This heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!"  
As Lupin's wand dropped Pettigrew leaped.  
,,No!" yelled Harry, flashing his wand ,,Expelliarmus!"  
Lupin wand flew from Pettigrew's hand and he froze. Then slowly turned. Face blank, eyes closed, he grinned hideously.  
Transforming. Stunned, Harry watched a rat dart into the night.  
A howl pierced the air and Harry wheeled. With a shrug, Lupin tossed Black into the air, then turned. He was no longer human. He was a werewolf. Kyuhyun and Hermione began to edge back, Kyuhyun dragging Harry with them.  
,,Professor…" asked Hermione.  
The werewolf's eyes blazed. Long teeth glittered. Then a horrifying growl erupted from its throat. The three spun, beginning to flee… and running flat into Snape.  
As they collapsed in a great clumsy pile, Snape's eyes  
fluttered open, the spell broken. Seeing Hermione atop  
him, he sweeped her aside ,,Out of the way!" and found the werewolf preparing to pounce. Leaping to his feet, Snape drew his wand and stepped forward, shielding all of the kids.  
The werewolf howled, sprinting forward, when a giant dog (Black) intercepted it in midair. They hit the ground in a fierce tangle of flashing teeth, a single horrible flailing beast. Again and again, the dog pushed the werewolf back, but the werewolf was too strong…  
,,Sirius!" yelled Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

The dog yelped, roaring in pain, and the werewolf flung it into the tall grass. As it charged after, Harry pushed  
past Snape, dashing into the night. Hermione with Kyuhyun made to follow, but Snape holds them back.  
,,Harry!" yelled both of them.  
×××  
Ryeowook joined Kyuhyun and Hermione in standing around Ron's bed. Harry's bed had curtain around it. A hand reached out - Harry's hand - and swept the curtain aside.   
Hermione turned to him ,,Harry -".  
,,I saw my dad." he stopped her.  
,,What…?" asked Leeteuk.  
,He sent the Dementors away… I saw him. Across the lake…"  
Hermione exchanged a private glance with Ron, turning back ,,Listen, Harry. They've captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss."  
,,The Kiss…?"  
,,It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and…" Kyuhyun stopped, looking away ,,suck out his soul."  
,,You mean, they're going to kill Sirius?"  
,,No. It's worse." said Ryeowook ,,Much worse. You go on living. But you have no memory. No sense of self. You're just a shall. An empty shell…"  
As Harry reacted, the door opened and Dumbledore entered.  
,,Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!" said Kyuhyun.  
,,It's true, sir. Sirius is innocent -" continued Harry.  
,,It's Scabbers who did it!" added Leeteuk, mentally slapping himself.  
,,Scabbers…?" asked headmaster.  
,,My rat, sir." said Ron ,,Only he's not really Well, he was a rat. See, he used to be my brother Percy's -"  
,,The point is…" stopped him Kyuhyun ,,we know the truth. Please, sir, you must believe us."  
,,I do, Mr. Cho. But I'm sorry to say the word of thirteenyear-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen."  
As Dumbledore turned to the window, a shooting star  
plummeted silently through the sky.,,Ah… a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem…"  
On cue, the midnight bell began to chime.  
,,Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with… dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower." he turned to Hermione ,,You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not... well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared tonight." he then started to go, but stopped ,,By the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin… Good luck."  
,,What in bloody hell was all that about?" asked Ron.  
But Hermione didn't reply, instead loopef the pendant's long chain around Harry's and Kyuhyun's neck as well as her own.  
,,Sorry, Ron. But seeing as you can't walk. And with you two it would be too much people." she said.  
As the boys exchanged a curious glance, the bell continued to chime.  
Time reversed in a dizzying backward blur, as if a tape was being rewound, every moment that occurred in the hospital room flickering by at a dizzying speed while outside the window, darkness gave way to dusk and the sun "un-set," returning to its place low on the horizon.  
At this point, the time reversal endef and the room was…  
Empty. Except for the three. As Hermione unlooped the necklace, Harry glanced around in confusion. Kyuhyun was looking in awe.  
,,What just happened? Where are others?" asked Harry.  
Hermione ignored the question, eyeing the clock on the wall ,,Seven-thirty. Where were we at seven-thirty?' she asked.  
,,Huh? Dunno… going to Hagrid's?" guessed Kyuhyun.  
,,Come on! We can't be seen!" Hermione grabbed their arms, slamming through the door.  
×××  
The three came to a mad, huffing halt.  
Hermione! Will you please tell me what it is we're doing?!" asked Harry.  
She hold up a hand, silencing him and Kyuhyun pointed. Annoyed, Harry followed his finger and blinked in disbelief. Across the grounds he saw himself, along with others, about to confront Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle near the monoliths.  
,,But that… that's… us. This is not… normal."  
Dumbfounded, Harry turned. Hermione hold up the hourglass ,,This is a Time-Turner, Harry. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year."   
,,You mean, we've gone back in time?"  
Kyuhyun nodded.  
,,Yes. Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened he wants us to change." said Hermione.  
A soft smack was heard. They turned, seeing Malfoy land on the seat of his pants in the Sundial Garden, rubbing his  
kisser.  
,,Good punch." commented two boys in administration  
,,Hurry! Malfoy's coming!" Hermione pulled them under the bridge. Seconds later, footsteps clamored over their heads.  
,,Not a word of this to anyone, understood! I'll get that jumped up Mudblood one of these days. Mark my words…' said Malfoy.  
Eyes narrowed in anger, Kyuhyun leaned out, reached up,  
and send Malfoy sprawling. As Harry pulled him back, Malfoy looked around in confusion, then dashed off with  
the others.  
Hermione smiled at Kxuhza little and he grinned back.  
Seconds later, Harry emerged, marveling at the sight of himself and others heading down the slope to Hagrid's hut. His eyes shifted to the pumpkin patch.  
,,Look. Buckbeak's still alive." he said.  
,,Of course! Remember what Dumbledore said." said Hermione, Kyuhyun continuing instead of her ,,If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared."  
,,Buckbeak? But… how will saving Buckbeak help Sirius?"  
,,We'll see."

As Buckbeak feasted on a ferret, they ducked behind a pile of pumpkins. Peering into the hut, Harry and Kyuhyun saw Hermione and Ron embrace awkwardly.  
Harry grinned, turning, only to find Hermione analyzing the  
moment with considerable fascination. Caught she regarded Harry defensively ,,What?"  
,,Nothing."  
Harry looked toward the slope, seeing Fudge and the others approaching in a cloud of crows.  
,,Here they come. I better hurry." said Harry.  
,,No!" said Kyuhyun ,,Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free!"  
Harry nodded, then looked toward the hut. Inside, Hagrid was handing Scabbers to Ron.  
,,That's Pettigrew -"  
As he started to rise, Hermione and Kyuhyun grabbed him, Hermione spoke fiercely ,,No, Harry! You can't!"  
,,Guys, that's the man who betrayed my parents! You don't expect me to just sit here…"  
,,Yes! You Must!" frowmed Kyuhyun, pointing inside ,,Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut right now. If you go bursting inside, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things can happen when wizards meddle with time." Harry stared at Kyuhyun who looked absolutely terrified.  
,,We can't be seen." ended Hermione.  
Hermione turned, watching Fudge and the others drawing  
closer. She frowned, glancing into the hut ,,Fudge is coming and… we're not leaving… why aren't we leaving?"  
Just then on the ground beside her Hermione noticed a jagged star-shaped stone. Instantly, she grabbed it, rised and hurled it through the open window. The sound of a glass jar shattering was heard within the hut.  
,,Are you mad?" asked Harry just as Kyuhyun swiftly whistled a second stone through the window and to the back of Harry's head.  
,,That hurt." said Harry.  
,,Sorry." muttered Kyuhyun.  
Crows began to drop atop the roof. Fudge's party arrived, knocking on the door.  
,,C'mon. Any minute now we're going to be coming out the back door." said Hermione. Quickly, they dashed into the trees directly behind just in time to see themselves - along with others - exit the back door and slip behind the pumpkin pile where, only seconds before, they were hiding. Hermione pondered the back of her own head ,,Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?"  
,,Shhh!" shushed her Harry.  
Hermione saw herself and Ryeowook turn. Ducking, she accidentally stired the branches, then peeked out and sae them staring curiously at the branches dancing oddly. Next she hears her own voice.  
,,Nothing," she said. Then Ryeowook continued.,,We just thought we saw… Never mind."  
They watch themselves start up the slope. The coast clear, they slipped out of the trees.  
,,Now, Harry!" said Hermione.  
As Harry vaulted into the patch, the crows stirred, cawing at his ankles, pecking at his feet.  
,,'It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed this day at sundown...'" said Fudge.  
As Harry approached, Buckbeak studied him curiously, a ferret leg dangling from his beak. Harry bowed.  
The ferret leg disappeared and Buckbeak returned Harry's nod. As Harry took Buckbeak's chain a flint-eyed crow pecked his hand.  
,,Get away!" Harry waved the crow away, yanking hard on Buckbeat's chain.  
,,'The Committee's appointed executioner shall dispatch the condemned by means of beheading…'"  
,,C'mon, Buckbeak. Come on…" muttered Harry, but Buckbeak refused to move.  
,,'As witnessed below.' You sign.here, Hagrid. Very well, gentlemen. Let's step outside, shall we…"  
The Hogwarts bell began to toll. The trio exchanged a glance. Harry tugged harder. No go.  
Kyuhyun ran up to them, quickly board and grabbed the chain.  
,,Excuse me, Minister. I believe I must sign as well…" said Dumbledore.  
Harry pulled at the chain with Kyuhyun, straining mightily when Hermione poped up, bowing quickly, and dangled a  
dead ferret before Buckbeak ,,Here, Beaky… Come and get the nice dead ferret… yum yum…"  
Harry looked at her as if she was mad, but it… was working.  
As Buckbeak trotted after, the cawing crows scattered.  
The three led Buckbeak away when the back door suddenly opened. They froze, caught Fudge's eyes  
drifting their way, when - as before - Dumbledore raised his hand and directed the attention of the others away from Buckbeak ,,Professor Dippet had those blackberries planted when he was Headmaster…'  
The trio shooed Buckbeak along, disappearing into the forest just as Dumbledore concluded his reverie.  
,,Let's get this over with, shall we?" asked Fudge.  
Harry, Kyuhyun and Hermione - their view unobstructed by the low stand of trees this time - watched the Executioner approach the pumpkin patch and stop. Quickly, the  
confusion in his masked eyes turned to anger.  
,,But… where is it?" asked Fudge ,,I just saw the beast not moments ago - Hagrid?"  
,,Beaky…" hearing Hagrid's husky voice, Buckbeak strained at his tether, whimpering eerily. Hermione tossed him another ferret.  
,,How extraordinary!" said Dumbledore with a hint of amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

,,Come now, Dumbledore. Someone's obviously released him." said Fudge.  
,,Professor, I swear! I didn't!" said Hagrid.  
,,I'm quite sure the Minister isn't suggesting that you had anything to do with it, Hagrid. How could.you? You've been with us all along." said Dumbledore.  
,,We should search the grounds -"  
,,Search the skies if you must, Minister. In the meantime, I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea, Hagrid. Or… a large brandy." he turned to the Executioner ,,It seems your services will no longer be required."  
The Executioner lifted his blade and - with a brutal fury - plunged it into the flesh of a pumpkin with a sickening chop!  
The crows scattered to the skies.  
×××  
The three raced through the trees as Buckbeak loped easily behind.  
,,Now what?" asked Harry.  
,,We save Sirius." answered Hermione.  
,,And we do that… how?" huffed Kyuhyun.  
,,No idea."  
×××  
The trees were thinning, revealing the Whomping Willow, thrashing. Hermione disappeared down the hole, then a figure approached the tree.  
,,Look. It's Lupin." said Hermione.  
As the Whomping Willow began to thrash, its violence oddly muted at this distance, Lupin took a stick, poking a knot on the trunk. Instantly, the Willow calmed.  
,,Wait until Fred and George hear about that one." said Harry.  
,,Here comes Snape." whispered Kyuhyun.  
As Lupin disappeared into the gap at the base of the tree, Snape made his way down the slope.  
,,And now we wait."  
,,Now we wait." nodded Hermione.  
×××  
Kyuhyun stared upward, seeing the tops of the trees etched against the darkening sky. Bats flew towards them and Buckbeak snagged one. A tail twitched briefly between his beak, then it was gone.  
,,'Least someone's enjoying himself." muttered Kyuhyun.  
Harry and Hermione sat together in the lengthening shadows. Harry snapped off a piece of chocolate, handing it to Hermione, the one to Kyuhyun.  
,,Guys…"  
Kyuhyun turned to look at Harry and Hermione nodded ,,Yes?"  
,,Before. Down by the lake. When I was with Sirius… I did see someone… that someone made the Dementors go away…"  
,,With a Patronus." hummed Kyuhyun.  
,,We heard Snape telling Dumbledore when we were taken to the hospital." added Hermione ,,According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it."  
,,It was my Dad."  
Hermione and Kyuhyun looked at Harry.wigh doubt.  
,,It was my Dad who conjured the Patronus."  
Hermione frowned But, Harry, your Dad's…"  
,,Dead. I know. I'm just telling you what I saw."  
The two nodded, not wanting to press Harry further, then glanced beyond the trees, toward the Whomping Willow.  
,,Here we come." said Hermione.  
Shadows emerged under a full moon: Black. Harry.  
Pettigrew. Lupin. Kyuhyun. Hermione. Leeteuk. Ron. Sleepwalking Snape…  
Harry studied himself and Sirius ,,You see Sirius talking to me? He's asking me to come live with him."  
,,Really?" asked other two.  
Harry nodded, his voice wistful ,,When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. I'm going to tell him I'd like to live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban. We don't need a big place and I can help him…'  
A howl pierced the night. Hermione glanced toward the Willow ,,It's happened. Lupin's transformed."  
,,Which means Pettigrew is slipping safely into the night. While we just stand here…"  
A fierce growling was heard as twin silhouettes - the dog  
and the werewolf - bounded into the tall grass. Harry watched himself appear, hurling the stick as before. The  
werewolf turned, begins to stalk…  
,,Owwwwwwwww!" Harry wheeled, seeing Hermione, hands cupped to her mouth, making a loud howl. He covered her mouth ,,What are you doing?"  
,,Saving your life." said Kyuhyun.  
Harry looked back to the tall grass. The werewolf was frozen. As before, it began to approach Harry again.  
,,Owwwwwwww!" this time it was Kyuhyun and Harry didn't stop him.  
,,Thanks. But we have to move."  
,,Why?" asked Hermione.  
,,Because that werewolf you just called is running right this way."  
They exchanged a glance and run.  
×××  
The three dashed for the lives, swing behind a huge tree. The werewolf appeared, pausing. As it approached the tree, the trio silently sidestepped in the opposite direction, until the werewolf disappeared.  
,,Buckbeak. We've got to find him." said Kyuhyun, turning around. As they stepped out, they froze. The werewolf poised itself, preparing to pounce, when the trees shook with the fury of a hurricane and Buckbeak charged into the clearing, screening Harry, Kyuhyun and Hermione. The werewolf snarled angrily, making to charge. With lightning-fast reflexes, Buckbeak's claws slashed the air. only inches from the werewolf's face.  
The werewolf stopped, eyes glittering with rage, then howled. Turning, it vanishes into the forest.  
,,Poor Professor Lupin is having a really tough night…" said Hermione.  
Just then, a chill wind rised, the leaves of the trees trembled and eerie shadows fluttered over the moon, greasy as smoke.  
Dementors.  
,,Let's go."  
×××  
They stopped dead in the track.  
Opposite them, across the lake was a cyclone of Dementors whirling madly above Harry and Black.  
Harry watched himself vainly attempt to conjure a Patronus as the cyclone only continued to grow.  
,,This is horrible…" whispered Hermione.  
,,Don't worry. My Dad will come… Right there… you'll see, he'll come… any minute… he'll conjure the Patronus…" said Harry.  
Hermione eyed Harry warily, while Kyuhyun seemed worried. Harry was transfixed, staring hungrily toward the outcrop. The wind rised, the Lake began to freeze.  
One after another, Dementors dropped from the sky, vanishing in the cyclone…  
,,No one's coming, Harry…" said Kyuhyun softly.  
,,He will! He will come!"  
Hermione looked. Nothing. Desperately, her eyes flashed to the cyclone, to the pitiful sight of Harry and Black at the  
water's edge… wracked with pain… dying…  
,,No one's coming!" she said angryli ,,You're dying, both of you… and no one's coming!"  
Harry's face changed, a riddle unraveled. He drew his wand.  
,,Harry, no!" they tried to grab him, but it was too late. Harry slashed through the trees, down to the rocky outcrop, to the exact spot where his father appeared. Poising his wand, he looked out over the sea of Dementors on the other side of the lake ,,Expecto patronum!"  
A wisp of silver escaped his wand, hovering like a mist,  
then bloomed magnificently. The trees exploded with light. The lake blazed with reflected fire. Harry stood utterly still, wand extended to the heavens. Across the lake, the Dementors retreated. Harry waited, still as a statue, until each and every one was gone.  
Then he simply let his arm drop.  
×××  
The three of them were sitting on Buckbeak, soaring toward the castle. Outside the grounds, the Dementors waited restlessly.  
Up ahead, Fudge and Snape entered the Dark Tower, torches in hand.  
,,You were right." said Harry ,,It wasn't my dad I saw earlier. It was… me. I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time, because… because I'd already done it. Does that make sense?"  
Hermione contemplated this ,,No." she was looking down in fear ,,But I don't like this!" added Hermione.  
×××  
Sirius paced within a small cell, a man condemned. Spying Harry, Kyuhyun and Hermione, he stopped. Stunned to see  
them.  
Hermione pushed past other two ,,Out of the way!" she raised her wand ,,Alohomora!"  
Sirius tested the iron door. Still locked ,,Didn't really expect that to work."

Wands flashing, Hermione, joined by Kyuhyun, tried spell after spell.  
,,Dunamis!"  
,,Liberare!"  
,,Annihilare!"  
,,Emancipare!"  
,,No. No. No. No." they shook their heads.  
Sirius started to talk ,,You might try -"  
,,Quiet! I'm trying to think." said Hermione. She resumed pacing, muttering furiously. Then Kyuhyun eyes went wide and he pushed Hermione out if the way ,,BOMBARDA!"  
The cell door rocketed to the sky.  
Sirius smiled ,,That'll do."


	11. Chapter 11

Black put his hands to Hermione's waist, swinging her off Buckbeak and onto the ground next to Harry, then did the same with Kyuhyun.  
,,I'll be forever grateful for this." he said ,,To all of you."  
,,I want to go with you." said Harry.  
,,One day perhaps. For some time… life will be too… unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here."  
Black clapped Harry's shoulder, looking him in the eyen ,,But promise me something, Harry."  
,,Anything."  
,,Trust yourself. No matter the challenges you face - and I fear they will be many - you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers…" he tapped his heart ,,…here."  
As Sirius climbed atop Buckbeak, a shooting star arched through the heavens ,,A shooting star. Make a wish."  
He gave Buckbeak a slap and they soar into the glittering sky. The three stood watching, when…  
DING!  
They wheeled, looking to the Clock Tower.  
,,We have to go." said Hermione, they dashed off.  
×××  
They raced up the tower stairway, then passed through the mechanism and on through to the end of the corridor.  
The Clock Tower bell thundered. The door opened. Dumbledore backed out ,,By the way, when in doubt, I always find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin… Good luck."  
As Dumbledore began to close the door, Harry and Hermione stumbled frantically forward, the door about to  
hit the jamb, when suddenly Dumbledore stopped, looking up ,,Well?"  
,,He's free - Sirius." said Harry.  
,,We… we did it." added Kyuhyun.  
,,Did what?" asked Dumbledore. With a twinkle in his eye, he swung open the door. As the trio entered they catched the faintest glimpse of themselves across the room just as they evaporated.  
Ron with others blinked. Turned. Frowned.  
,,How'd you two get over there?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,We were just talking to you… over there." said Ron.  
They glanced to the other side of the room.  
Hermione glanced mischievously to others ,,What d'you think? Too much for him - everything that's happened tonight?"  
,,Afraid so." nodded Kyuhyun.  
,,Always been a bit of the nervous type, Ron has." added Harry.  
Ron stared at them, confounded. Slowly, they grinned.  
×××  
Harry with Kyuhyun walked softly toward an open door of Lupin's office and peered in. Lupin stood over a battered suitcase, filling it with the last of his books. Without turning, he spoke ,,Hello, guys."  
They jumped. Lupin turned, smiling through haggard eyes.  
,,Saw you coming."  
The Marauder's Map laid open on an otherwise bare desk.  
Harry nodded, both boys looking back to Lupin. Unable to disguise their shock at Lupin's appearance.  
,,I've looked worse, believe me."  
Harry eyed the open desk drawers, the bare bookshelves…  
,,You've been sacked."  
,,Resigned, actually."  
Kyuhyun blinked in surprise ,,Resigned! But why?!"  
,,It seems that someone has let slip the nature of my condition."  
,,Snape." frowned both if them.  
,,Whoever. It was bound to get out. This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving. Parents will not want a - someone like me - teaching their children."  
,,But Dumbledore -"  
,,Has already risked enough on my behalf. Besides, people like me, well… let's just say I'm used to this by now. But before I go, tell me about your Patrons."  
,,Well. At first I thought it was a horse, or perhaps a unicorn, but I think it was -"  
,,A stag." finished Lupin.  
,,Yes."  
,,Your father used to transform into one. That's how he was able to keep me company when I became… sick. He was a great friend James." Lupin smiled wanly, lifting his sorry suitcase. Then stopped ,,There are stories about him and your mother, you know. Some are even true. But I think it's safe to say, in the end, you'll know them best by getting to know yourself." Lupin then - with a wicked twinkle - raises his wand ,,Mischief managed."  
Harry and Kyuhyun watched the Map go blank. Looking back and Lupin was gone.  
×××  
Ron and Ryeowook stood amid a circle of excited Gryffindors.  
,,Stand back, I said! I'll take it upstairs if you don't settle!" said Ron.  
As Harry and Kyuhyun arrived, they glanced at Hermione, who cleared her throat loudly. The others turned, beginning all speaking at once.  
,,Quiet!" yelled Ryeowook, Yesung who was standing down the stairs grinned as everyone shut up at once.  
,,Thank you. Let the man through."  
Mystified, Harry stepped forward, the boys peeling away, clearing his view of the broomstick in Ron's hands. The  
label gleamed "Firebolt."  
,,Whose is that?" asked Harry.  
,,Whose is it? It's yours, mate." said Ron.  
,,But… how?"  
,,It's a mystery." said Leeteuk ,,Though… this fell out of the wrapping."  
Harry turned, seeing Hermione holding up a feather.  
,,That's a Hippogriff feather -" as Harry stopped short, Hermione raised her eyebrow. They shared a secret glance.  
×××  
The huge vertical doors burst open and Harry, trailed by the others, exited with the Firebolt. As he strode off, others joined the assembly - Hagrid, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle among them - curious to see what the commotion is all about.  
As Harry stopped, an expectant hush hung over the moment.  
,,Go on, Harry." said Seamus.  
,,Yeah. Let's see." agreed Donghae.  
Harry mounts the broom. He turned to Kyuhyun and waved him over ,,Want a ride?" whisperings in his ear. Kyuhyun looked at him and nodded excitedly, standing behind Harry who whispered something to him.  
Harry set his grip, took a breath. And… frowned.  
,,What's wrong?" asked Eunhyuk.  
,,I don't think it works."  
,,I think it's defective." added Kyuhyun, frowning as well.  
A collective groan. Dejected, many of the kids began to  
drift toward the castle. Harry called after ,,Oh, come on now. It's just a broom."  
,,Just a broom." nodded Hagrid sagely.  
Harry's eye shifted to Ron and Hermione. A wink.  
,,The fastest broom in the world." said Kyuhyun.  
As everyone turned Harry and Kyuhyun jet off, laughing and screaming.  
×××  
At the King's Cross Kyuhyun ran up to Harry before he met Dursley's. Kyuhyun hugged him shortly and smiled ,,You know, mum and dad wouldn't have a problem with you staying over."  
Harry smiled back ,,I know. But my aunt and uncle would."  
Kyuhyun nodded sadly ,,Just… If it got too much you can always write."  
,,Kyuhyun! Come on!" yelled his mother. Kyuhyun gave Harry last smile and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write the end somehow different… I hope you like my changes and that it's not too much…  
> Thank you for comments and Kudos and I'll see you in next year!


End file.
